Eternal Bond (Re-Edited)
by LittlemissJo
Summary: One shot story telling Paul's relationship with gypsy girl, Eva


Paul was lost in thought over Eva; she was a girl who intrigued him. In the past he'd been with many girls, though most of the time, all they had to offer him were looks, and sex. He was in it for their blood mainly, but all of them ended up dead at some point. One or two might have come close to meaning a little more to him, though inevitably, they never lasted long and were killed.

He'd learnt so much from Eva, she had a way about her that made her different to the ones he lured away and fed upon. To him, she was many things that others weren't. It wasn't just her beauty, but she carried herself with class and dignity, and she was smart. It was also her readiness to face danger or endure pain that fascinated him. On her arrival in Santa Carla, she was fragile and vulnerable, not knowing anyone, but beneath her exterior lay a tenacious lady with a core of steel, something he thought that she needed to survive in the pack. Her mind was like an ocean, full of secrets and mystery, and she had a depth which always fascinated Paul, but she was unattainable. Max would never let him near her. Not for long, anyway.

Paul enjoyed gruesome, booze-filled nights when he hit the town, he'd been lonely for a long time before he'd met Eva, and he often consoled himself through sex. Life was just one big party, though the thought of Eva living it up the same way did not appeal to him. Eva's shyness was what made her special, and her innocence was what set her apart from everyone else in Santa Carla.

Paul's school days were memories he couldn't remember; they were from his distant mortal past, yet he knew Eva so well without being able to explain it. Even when he visited her at night for the first time, he felt as though he already knew her. The connection they had between them was strong and already unbreakable.

Eva knew him instantly. He was the boy at school she'd known and who she'd been too shy to talk to, even though he constantly eye balled her, but one day he suddenly left school, disappeared and was never seen again.

The bright lights of the Boardwalk lit up the beach at night, and just as they finished walking along the beach, it started to spit with rain.

"Let's go back to my place" Eva said.

Paul quickly grabbed hold of Eva's hand as they made their way up to her apartment near the beach. The humidity was almost stifling.. Drops of perspiration ran down her chest.

As soon as she opened the door, Eva put on the lights and dimmed them.

"Is that better?" she said, out of breath. She gave a little giggle looking directly at Paul.

Her green eyes mesmerised him. In the dimmed light she was as beautiful as ever. The only time when Paul had been so enchanted by her was when he saw her dancing around a bonfire with some locals on the beach. She'd only been in Santa Carla a few days and Max had told him and the boys to go out, find her and keep their eye on her.

Slowly, they made their way to the bedroom.

Paul's gaze met Eva's. He cupped her chin with his hand, and she looked away shyly, then both their eyes met again.

Paul moved in slowly towards her and kissed her.

Her lips were voluptuous, and he became hungrier for her as he kissed her deeply. She ached for him. With each move they became more passionate. He lifted her up in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist and felt his growing desire. She put her arms around his shoulders, then he swung her around and gently laid her down on to the bed and tore open her little white blouse, leaving her breasts on display. He caressed them and pinched and teased her nipples until they became taut. He then took them in to his mouth and began sucking on them voraciously, making Eva writhe and moan in ecstasy, arousing her further. They stripped each other bare and fell back on to the bed, and slowly, they made love. He put his hands over her breasts and moved his mouth down kissing all around her abdomen, making it wet with his saliva.

"I want you inside me" Eva said, overwhelmed by her passion for him, sending a message to him psychically.  
Paul read her thoughts. He leaned in closer to her and whispered "I know what you like, babe, and I know how to make you come." His excitement started rising in him and he let out a grunt as they rolled around on the bed together.

Together, they came. Paul closed his eyes as he reached his climax. When he opened them, they glowed a fiery orange red. He then reached below Eva's neck and let his fangs drop in to her like a hot knife through butter. Eva let out a shriek and dug her nails into him, but she felt the ecstasy surge through her. In her mind, she didn't think it was possible to feel such an intense pleasure and pain at the same time; and to Paul, his feeding from her was a high that couldn't be put into words. Their thoughts, feelings and memories intertwined.

Exhausted and drained, Eva fell into a deep sleep in his arms just before the dawn broke. Inside her bedroom it was dark, everywhere had been meticulously covered to deliberately block out sunlight.

Paul had been the only man Eva had been with and it was going to stay that way as far as she was concerned, it gave Paul faith in her, it gave him a reason to mark her as his only, and keep her by his side.

Paul was the Lost Boy Eva fell for before her first night in Santa Carla, and behind this Lost Boy's eyes laid a story, and behind Eva's there was also a story.

At home in San Francisco, her family took pride in her, but to Paul she had gone from his good girl to a girl gone wild. Riding on the back of his motorcycle in the nights, sleeping all day, the only thing that she hadn't done was taste the blood. She had left a different life behind her, and Paul had showed her the way. She was quickly drawn into his vampire lifestyle and initiated into a life which was forbidden to her.


End file.
